


Birth

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Mpreg, Parasite - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Gunpoint Ch. 1 - After 'servicing' his enemy-slash-ally, Hitoshura began to feel very peculiar a few hours later. (Not your 'traditional' male pregnancy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr. This is a sequel to the first chapter of Gunpoint.

**Prompt:** Baby - _Muse is pregnant and due in a few minutes and the father is Raidou Kuzunoha XIV, according to the anon._

None of his demon recruits could approach him, and those who even dared got gored by the Hitoshura’s claws or torched by his fiery breath. He screamed as he held himself, his markings glowing a deadly red color. He spat blood and some kind of gore onto the ground below him.

Something…  _something_  was inside him, other than his magatama. _It shouldn’t be there._  It was like a whole new kind of parasite, a bigger one. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, thrashing as if it was conflicting with his ingested magatama. At first, he blamed everyone suspecting that someone wasn’t loyal enough to him, and had slipped an organism in something he had consumed. But then he had to blame himself for being so trusting.

He collapsed to his knees and cried out as that _thing_  began to grow within him, he could feel that there was no room for it anymore, and he panicked. He opened his mouth and began to choke -  _it climbed into his throat_. It was going to force him to spit it out.

Well, good riddance, as it was cutting off his air supply, and was giving him really bad aches. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he felt tiny scratches at the edges of his mouth. Which, as he grabbed the thing as it peeked out from his lips, where actually  _tiny hands_.  _Human_   _hands_.

Pulling it out was hard, he felt that it was doing its best to get stuck, to choke the life out of him. Well, the fiend was having none of that, and finally ripped that thing from his throat. He felt its long, worm-like tail leave his throat feeling scratchy and hollow. More blood was coughed up as he glared at the damn thing he apparently ‘birthed’ and instantly screamed, throwing it to the ground.

 _What… the hell…_ The creature looked like a mutated human fetus, which had no real distinctive features other than humanoid arms and hands, and a humanoid head with exposed eyes that gazed up at him, almost soulless-like. It’s long tail was actually supposed to be legs, either fused together or never having a chance to separate and grow into proper limbs. It had semi-transparent flesh, and Naoki could see the human-shaped skull through it.

All-in-all it looked like some hideous creature that most horror monsters might have started life as. And it disgusted Hitoshura. He would have liked to say something about it, but his damaged throat made sure he would do nothing but gasp and make strained sounds. His markings were no longer red, but he still felt horrible.

He looked away for one moment, hoping to get the attention of one of his companions when he felt something wet against his bare ankle. Immediately, he turned around and that… that blob of flesh… It got bigger, extending one of it’s limbs out towards him, grabbing at him. It was growing at an alarming rate, and he realized that it wasn’t gonna stop. A little fearful, if not shocked and confused, he crawled away from it, but as it developed more defined human muscles and bones, the flesh monster clung to Naoki’s leg and dragged him back towards it.

He couldn’t cry for help in his weakened state, cursing at this thing, now having the distinctive features a male human typically had - from bone structure to the rest of the anatomy. It’s face was looking less and less like an alien too, flesh growing solid so he couldn’t see the skull and organs underneath.

“Maaaa….moothee…err…” Hitoshura gasped in surprise as the masculine being spoke in a scratchy, hoarse voice. It said ‘mother’ and Naoki didn’t need to look around to know that it was talking about him. The Demi-Fiend could have just squashed this thing before it became…  _this_ … which was now growing skin, and pinning him to the floor with its weight.

“Moth…err…” Hair came quickly after, within seconds this mutant, demonic creature was nearly complete. It had claws, horns, and tribal looking markings all over it’s body, but it also had something else that bothered him greatly…

“No…o… No…” He could barely whisper out, especially when his  _‘baby’_ decided to curl its fingers around his painted neck and brushed his face. The image of the - now adult shaped - offspring’s face was burned into his mind before he passed out… That face… it was…

_It was Raidou’s._


End file.
